


梦游求欢《难言之隐》（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 醋车，无意识梦游





	梦游求欢《难言之隐》（2）

Thor“咣”地坐起身，盯着门半晌没有动。卧室外的人先是安静了一会儿，接着又委屈地挠了挠门板。

再闹下去Gary都要醒了，只能先放他进来。Thor冠冕堂皇地说服自己，下床的身手倒是十分矫健。

Loki果然又梦游了，轻车熟路地往熟悉的alpha怀里蹭，披散的黑发像柔软的卷羊绒，发现推不动Thor时居然绕开了他，自己往侧卧的床上一躺。

“让我服侍你？”Thor压低嗓音凑近omega，语气暧昧得连自己都耳热，“怎么不让那个没分化的小崽子照顾你，嗯？”

alpha恼恨地用拇指摁了摁Loki的嘴角，抱着Thor的被子嗅闻的omega唔了一声，居然用舌尖卷着他的手指含了进去，犬齿不知好歹地啃啊啃。

“到嘴边的肉都不肯松口，嗯？”Thor搅了搅omega的口腔，Loki的唇角被他弄得泛红湿润，不满地想用舌头把异物顶出去。

“唔……嗯！”alpha直接压了上来，不给omega任何翻身骑上来的机会。Thor买的安全套也终于派上了用场，他低头戴上的片刻功夫，不老实的omega就已经把自己扒光了。

不同于年轻的相貌，Loki的身体都显示出壮年omega的成熟和丰沛，他肌理修长却饱满，腰肢天生柔软，宽肩却撑起了厚实柔软的胸膛。

对omega而言，30岁的年纪最适合生育哺乳，身体也为吸引alpha而变得更适合承欢。

“每个叫你叔叔的人都心怀不轨，Loki。”Thor不客气地摸了上去，睡梦中的omega肌肉松软，歪着头有一声没一声地哼哼，“Gary都知道些什么？”

Loki当然不会回答，omega被捏住了下巴扬起头，Thor咬着他的舌尖吮吻，像含糖一样不松口。

“唔……”omega皱着眉挺了挺腰，被顺势褪下了底裤，自己配合地蜷起了双腿，一副任人宰割的倦懒模样。

“你只有饿了才会来找我，Loki。”Thor碰了碰那个微微收缩的小口，发现软肉已经带了湿气，正好能戳进一根手指，“白天的态度可不是这样。”

omega的两腿又被撑开了些，顺从地被插进第二根手指翻搅，淫液顺着被撑开的肉缝流进了臀缝，肉壁鼓鼓地挤压着入侵的异物。

“啊唔……”Thor终于压着Loki慢慢干了进去，每插一下都会把omega弄出绵长的呻吟，又被床铺摇晃的声响掩盖，抓着他脊背的手臂软得连红痕都留不下。

“嗯，嗯……”Loki平日里一副自诩长辈的傲慢模样，此刻却乖得让人心软，Thor要咬他的胸口就痛得往青年怀里钻，过一会儿又被顶得闭着眼呜咽，迷迷糊糊地挺起胸脯往年轻的alpha嘴边送。

“Loki，Loki……”Thor吮吸得啧啧有声，omega的乳晕小而浅，被鼓囊的肌肉撑得挺立饱满，丝毫没有使用过度的糜烂景象，反而像熟透却没被摘下的果实，薄薄的皮被撑得弹性十足。

黑发omega的皮肤浮现起一层好看的粉色，Loki一直叫得很轻，Thor只能以此辨别他是否有快感。搂着他的年长男人喘息越来越快，alpha险些以为Loki醒过来了，横冲直撞的性器却毫无预警地陷进了深软痉挛的生殖腔里。

“唔！”omega嘶哑地尖叫了一声，眼帘不安地快速颤动，Thor赶忙轻而稳地拖住了Loki哆嗦的腰，吻着omega的后颈一遍遍安抚，却被本能勾得不可抑制地成结。

不在备孕期的omega原本是不会被操开生殖腔的，但睡梦中的Loki毫无防备，只能抽噎着被alpha的结死死卡在身下，浑身是汗地扭动颤抖。

“别动，Loki…没事的、听话……”Thor大口喘气着逼自己慢下来，重而深地钉在omega身体里，而结还在胀大，“该死，但愿套别被撑破……”

alpha成结的时间很长，起初的不适应过去后，omega紧窄的生殖腔裹着Thor收缩成了阴茎的形状，不满地隔着薄膜想挤压出浇灌的精液。

然而就在室内寂静得只剩交织的喘息声时，门外的走廊上突然传来轻巧的脚步声。Thor搂着omega的胳膊一紧，以他们还相连着的姿势盖住被子，并在Loki呻吟之前捂住了他的嘴。

Gary敲了敲门，却很快十分笃定地推开。

“Odinson，”这个披着狼皮的小崽子不再叫Thor哥哥了，若有所思地看着侧卧着的alpha，宽阔健壮的脊背挡去了一切视线，“Loki不在，你知道他在哪儿吗？”

“看来你未经允许进了他的房间，”Thor的声音很紧绷，却并不是因为领地被侵犯，而是怀里的人正嘴馋地舔着alpha的手心，“就像你现在做的。”

“抱歉，我不会进来的。”Gary举起双手后退一步，远离了门框，“我只是听见你这儿有奇怪的声音……”

“我是个成年alpha。”Thor欲盖弥彰地笑起来，他庆幸Gary还没有分化，否则肯定能闻出浓郁的淫靡气息，“要是过几年我们还有联系，我会把这些好东西分享给你的。”

Gary终究才16岁，这些隐晦的玩笑足以让少年羞恼到无暇一探究竟了，他急匆匆又说了句“抱歉”，关上门离开了。

Thor松了口气，撩开被子时看见Loki连脸都闷红了，尖尖的犬齿还咬着他的手掌不放，在睡梦里也是个小心眼。

“到底谁是小孩儿，嗯？”Thor忍不住低头亲了亲Loki半张的嘴唇，半晌才反应过来自己做了什么，睁大眼睛愣了许久。

他完了。

Thor喜欢上了这个年长自己11的“房东”，在这些只有他心动的夜晚里。

而对Loki来说，他只是个不对盘的叛逆期青年，一天都没法说上几句话。

“你是不是有话要说？”Loki起床时，发现冰箱里的牛奶被提前放在餐桌上了，常温的流体让omega发胀的小腹好受了些，但依旧在腹诽一定是Thor找完吃的后乱丢乱放。

“没什么。”alpha眼底挂着黑眼圈，视线落在Loki揉着小腹的手上，“你不舒服？”

“大概晚上着凉了吧……”omega懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，他总觉得家里属于alpha的气息越来越重了，让Loki险些以为是自己身上散发出来的。

“你别吃这些了，脸色和鬼一样。”Thor硬邦邦地开口，拿走Loki手里隔夜的三明治，“我找了家里的佣人来做饭，不会打扰到谁。”

“果然娇气啊，小王子。”Loki撇了撇嘴，被这小alpha管头管脚的也没太反感，“你怎么总是窝在家里？都没什么朋友……”

“正好要出去，晚饭不回来了。”Thor气得脸色愈发阴沉，Gary一觉睡到日上三竿Loki都不管，他说了两句话就被往外赶，“不会真有门禁吧？”

“才懒得管你，”Loki愣了愣，抱着牛奶钻进了书房，“年轻人火气真旺。”

“在你坦白laufeyson梦游期间的事之前，最好别表白。”fandral大中午地被喊出来打球，瘫坐在篮球场上喘着气，“呼……你认真的？”

“我不想再放任自己和Loki一起错下去了，”Thor松了手，怔怔地看着篮球孤伶伶地滚远，“我想名正言顺地和他在一起，无论谁靠近Loki都会嫉妒。”

“你？嫉妒？”fandral实在无法把这个词和英俊倜傥的好友联系起来，只好啧啧称奇地作罢，“别扭扭捏捏的，那年纪的omega说不定正看你笑话呢。”

“那Gary的小把戏他怎么就看不穿？”Thor钻牛角尖地拧起眉，随即自暴自弃地踹开球，“走了，换个地方消磨时间。”

“我可是有姑娘要约……”fandral哭丧着脸跟上，没人能倔得过Thor·odinson！

两个大学生勾肩搭背地玩遍了城区，Thor在十一点起就频频开始看世界，连酒都喝得心不在焉。

“laufeyson打电话给你了！”fandral笑嘻嘻地提醒好友，“他不会也对你有意思吧

Thor根本没有理他，直接拿着手机离开了卡座。

“我是Loki，”omega有些气息不稳，Thor在短暂的沉默中想起，这居然是他们的第一次通话，“你现在……有空赶回来吗？”

“有。”Thor下意识地很快回答，随即干咳着补救，“你怎么了？”

“Gary分化了，我不知道该怎么帮他……”Loki的声音越来越轻，他自诩人脉深厚，此刻却只找得到Thor帮忙，“他分化成了alpha。”

该死。Thor坐上出租车了才来得及给fandral匆匆发了条短信，脑海里全是Loki迷茫慌乱的求助，还有omega倚在少年膝头沉睡时，Gary掷地有声的挑衅。

不。Thor直接把现金扔给了司机，下车飞奔过门前的小院。

你们的过去与我无关。

“Loki？”alpha的呼唤回荡在空旷的客厅，“出声回答我，Loki！”

从现在开始，不管作为后辈还是alpha，我都会比你更适合他。

“Thor……”Loki靠坐在Gary卧室旁的墙角，浑身狼狈虚弱，刚分化的小alpha根本不会收敛尖锐怒张的信息素，连Thor都本能地产生了排斥，“Gary反锁了卧室，把钥匙从门下踢出来了。”

“他是对的，否则很可能会……伤害你。”Thor拉了一把Loki，发现omega腿软后直接把人抱了起来，“我卧室离这儿最远，你先将就一晚吧，Gary交给我。”

这还是Loki第一次清醒着躺在Thor的床上，omega原本有些尴尬，却发现这个alpha的气息居然让自己依赖心安，便窝进被子里不动了。

“我替Gary先谢谢你了，”Loki哑着嗓子轻声道，也许Thor并非他眼里不着调的小混蛋，“你们一直不对盘，但……”

“我不是为了他。”Thor替他捻了捻被角，指尖最终只落在了omega的发梢，这只能是他们最近的距离了，“睡一觉吧，那小子第二天就能活蹦乱跳了。”

无论是赎罪还是告白，我都不会再逃避了，Loki。

反锁的卧室只能从里打开，Thor踢了钥匙进去却迟迟得不到回应，干脆撞开了门。

金属门锁被撞断滚落，蜷缩在床上的小alpha像受惊的狼崽一样窜起来，吭哧粗喘着瞪向Thor。

“这是抑制剂，自己喝去。”Thor也没好脸色，两个剑拔弩张的alpha根本就不该共处一室，“我不会和小鬼计较，除非你作为alpha来招惹我。”

“你并不总是光明正大的，Thor。”Gary平静了许多，坐在床沿抬起头，下一句话便让Thor瞳孔微缩，连心脏都狂跳了起来。

“昨晚在你床上的人，是Loki吧？”


End file.
